A variety of batteries are used in applications where it is desirable to reduce the weight of the battery. An example is the batteries employed in satellite applications. Reducing the weight of these batteries can assist in the launch of satellites from earth. A large portion of the weight for these batteries is often found in the casing. As a result, it would be desirable to use lower density materials such as aluminum for the battery casing.
It is often desirable for these batteries to be hermetically sealed in order to reduce leakage. Fabricating these batteries often requires that a feedthrough assembly be hermetically attached to the battery casing. Hermetically attaching the feedthrough assembly can require high temperatures that are often on the order of 800° C. Temperatures at this level can melt lower density materials such as aluminum. If a battery case were made of aluminum, the process of attaching the feedthrough assembly can destroy the battery case. Accordingly, there is a need for a battery that can take advantage of low density casing materials.